


Ninjaslayer

by MissSalad



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas gets bored, and decides to give larping another try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I've got a rarepair ship. I'm only some-what sorry.

Today was a lazy day for Texas. No alarms had gone off, video games had been beaten, and punching cardboard enemies had lost its luster. Having only partial interest in the ninja movie he was watching, he wondered if a level 25 axe would have any affect on the enemy samurai.

And then he knew what he wanted to do. Tossing his film-shades aside, Texas practically leapt out of his room, heading right for the garage. Spotting the lanky blonde bent over Mutt’s engine, he called “Hey, Charlie!”

Chuck gave a startled yelp, narrowly missing the hood when he jumped.

“Oh, oh hey, Texas. What do ya’ need?”

“Oh nothin’, just thinking about awesome stuff.”

“I hardly expected anything else,” Chuck spoke with slight sarcasm, but it was lost on his friend.

“See, I was just thinkin', it’s getting pretty stale around these parts, but then I remembered about your little make-believe friends and how there were robots to smash and man! Smashing those robots was a lot of awesome. So I was just wondering if I could go with you next time.”

“Wait, seriously?” Chuck abandoned the car entirely to focus on Texas.

“Well yeah seriously. I want to punch stuff!” Texas demonstrated just how serious he was with a few punches aimed at Chuck, along with a battle cry. Chuck stepped away for safety measures, but smiled nonetheless.

“I was planning on leaving in like, half-an-hour anyway, so yeah, that’s when we’ll go, I guess.”

“Awesome!”

Texas then spent the next half-hour pestering Chuck, asking about the game, how long it’d take to get there, what kind of weapons he could use, could he use all the weapons, well why not, that’s dumb, is it time to go yet?

“Yes! Alright, yes, it is time to go, would just, stop asking, please?” Chuck was nearly pleading, wanting just a moment of freedom from Texas’s motormouth.

“Alright, let’s do this thing Chuckie,” Texas jumped into the driver’s seat of Stronghorn. Chuck looked nervously at the passenger seat, knowing that this car wasn’t one for safety updates.

“C’mon Grandma, we don’t have all day,” the brunette taunted, waving Chuck in. Sighing and reluctantly sitting down, Chuck strapped himself in and prepared for the worst. He cringed slightly when Texas revved the engine as they left the HQ.

“Okay, do you remember where it is?”

“Duh, totally.”

“Uh, Texas...You were supposed to turn right back there.”

“I knew that.”

After 15 minutes or so of added confusions and multiple U-turns, they made it to Raymanthia only slightly late. Chuck’s team stood in a semicircle, looking impatient. Upon spotting their lord, most of the irritation seemed to vanish. Well, Ruby in particular still looked peeved, but Texas figured that was just her face.

“No disrespect, my lord, but what’s _he_ doing here?” It was Ruby who spoke, pointing to Texas with blatant disdain.

“He wants to battle with us,” Chuck explained.

“Does he even have a character?” Thurmon asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Texas the Ninja, obviously.” Texas puffed out his chest with pride as he spoke. Eyerolling was shared throughout the group.

“He’ll learn more as the game goes on, don’t worry about it.”

At this word from their leader, they all seemed pacified enough. Chuck led the way down to the Battlefield, explaining again the rules of the game to Texas, who seemed more focused on getting a weapon than anything else.

“Here’s the plan, guys: We need to strategize our defense against the Bardonians. Darkslayer, you know Raymanthia better than anyone else. I need you to help Texas find a weapon. And, uh, make sure he doesn’t punch anyone.”

“But Lord Vanquisher, he’s an idiot.”

Ruby crossed her arms, glaring at the aforementioned ninja.

“Hey!”

“That may be true, but no one has more skill in weaponry than you. He’s a young soldier and will need your help if he’s ever going to survive in battle.” Chuck’s words of praise seemed to have given the female larper a slightly better demeanor, but she still looked irritated.

“Alright, but I’m not responsible for when he messes up.”

Chuck smiled and waved goodbye to them as he led the other larpers to their usual territory.

“Well Lucy, are we going to get this show on the road or-“

“First rule; you will address me as Darkslayer. Second rule; you will listen to what I have to say. Third rule; don’t get in my way.” Ruby glared viciously up at Texas, pointing a finger threateningly at him as she listed off her rules.

“Don’t get your shorts in a bunch, I’m just in it for the game.” She looked ready to hit him, but somehow decided against it. With an irritated huff, she started off in the direction of some just cables, which from this distance looked like trees.

“So what are we doing in these wire woods?”

“It’s called the Whispering Forest, and people lose weapons here all the time. We can probably find you something.”

“Can’t I just punch people?”

“You can’t actually hurt people. That’s against the rules.”

“Not even little punches?” She made a noise akin to a growl, glaring over her shoulder at him.

“I’m just sayin’, it’s a heck-of-a-lot easier to fight people if I can just give them the Texas One-Two HEYAAW!”

“Will you stop being so loud? You’ll give away our position!” Ruby hissed at him, slapping at his still extended fist.

“Aww c’mon, don’t be such a party pooper.” Texas poked at her, only to get slapped at again.

“I am not a party pooper! You’re just obnoxious and- GET DOWN!”

Despite the fact that she was at least half his size, Ruby did an excellent job at tackling Texas to the ground as multiple arrows flew over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Texas is a dumb flirt and Ruby is so not tsundere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm actually surprise you guys showed interest like  
> wow  
> thanks <3

The flimsy arrows bounced off a cable tree and fell harmlessly to the ground. Battle cries rang out. Ruby grabbed Texas’ wrist and tugged him to his feet.

“Come on! We have to get out of here,” she said as she pulled him deeper into the forest. They twisted and turned past the thick cables, until Ruby finally slowed to a walk, and then stopped all together. Both took a moment to catch their breath, leaning against the nearest cable for support.

“I thought you didn’t run from a fight.” 

“Normally, no. But with a big lug like you with me, I really don’t have a choice.” She glared, like always, but there was little spite to her voice.

“So who were those guys? Have ya’ duked it out with them before?”

“They’re scouts of the Bardonians.”

“Oh, right. Who’re they again?” 

Ruby sighed. “They’re the greatest threat to our rule over Raymanthia. Ever since Lord Vanquisher gained the crown from their leader, they’ve had it out for us,” she paused, taking a good look around at their surroundings. “We better keep moving, Lord Vanquisher and the others are waiting, and we still need to find you a weapon.” 

For once, the two walked in silence, under strict orders from Darkslayer. They had spread out in order to find a weapon sooner, but Texas was “to stay in my sight or I swear upon the visions of the Oracle I will-“

“You’ll what? Glare me to death?”

“Just go look!” Texas was fine with this though. He figured she probably needed a break from his good looks. Too much could be dangerous. He flexed his bicep with a quiet “hyaa,” proud of how dangerous it was. Suddenly Ruby was at his side, jabbing him with her elbow.

“Stop that! You sound ridiculous. Look, I found something.” She held out a battle-axe. It was old and worn from neglect, but Texas took it and swung it around experimentally.

“Is this a level 25 axe? ‘Cause that’s what I used last time was and that was pretty sweet.”

Ruby snorted, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“What?”

“You’re _way_ too low of a level to use level 25 weaponry. That was Thurmon’s axe. This here is probably a level 5 at best. It may have been something higher once, but with all the rusting it’s had to have dropped.”

“Seriously?"

“Don’t worry, with a bit of battling you’ll raise in the ranks, and then we’ll get you something better.”

“You bet your butt I’m going to get better. I’m Texas! The best that ever is! Hoooooyaw!”

Ruby just smiled and shook her head at him. “C’mon, we need to get back to the battlefield,” she said, pulling on his forearm to get him moving. Texas smiled, completely understanding her intentions.

“Y’know if you wanna hold my hand, you can just ask.”

“What?!”

“It’s totally cool. I know the ladies all want a piece of Texas.”

“I wasn’t trying to hold you hand, I was just trying to get you to stop standing around like an idiot. And besides, if I actually _wanted_ to hold your hand, I wouldn’t ask.”

"Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Both of them had stopped walking, stuck in a staring contest. Ruby’s hands were curled into fists, raised almost defensively. She then reached out and grabbed onto his hand before turning on her heel and marching towards the battlefield. While it startled him, it also proved him right. He grinned cheekily, even though she had her back to him.

As they moved closer to the battlefield, Ruby began to walk faster, her grip on Texas growing stronger. He figured it was because she was scared of being separated, so he held on tighter too.

They finally exited out of the Whispering Woods, and they now moved at a run, avoiding the battles around them. There were tons of people there, much more than from what Texas remembered from the last time. Ruby drew her sword, dodging and weaving past other warriors, deflecting stray arrows and wayward fire blasts. Texas waved his axe wildly around, sometimes knocking away daggers or something similar, but for the most part it just sailed harmlessly around as he made battle shouts. They neared the rendezvous point, and Ruby let go of his hand. Both of them had red marks across the back of their hands from holding on so tightly. Thurmon moved out from behind the shelter, waving them over. Breathless, they both crouched beside him and the others. Chuck looked over and smiled.

“Nice axe.”

“Thanks. It may not be much now, but once I level up I’m gonna get Dutch to add some lasers, maybe some extendable machetes at the ends. Y’know, the works.”

The group stared at him for a moment, no one able to come up with a dignified remark. The quiet broke with the sounds of Ruby’s laughter.

“If you can last out in battle, I’ll put those machetes on myself.”


End file.
